


A knife before Christmas

by Eywa



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/F, Kenny (mention), Making Out, Spoilers, Violence, happens after 3x03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eywa/pseuds/Eywa
Summary: Eve finds a Christmas present from villanelle on her bed and it sets off a Christmas story but like very Eve and Villanelle way!Warning: This is my first ever fic so I might not have gotten the tags correct.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	1. The knife

It’s all the same, the commercials on tv, the jingles in the store, the Christmas spirit was everywhere. After yet another roast dinner on tv, Eve turned it off with a sigh. With everything going on with Kenny’s death and Villanelle still present in her life, she really didn’t feel like celebrating Christmas.

She got up and decided to get ready for bed but once in bed she couldn’t fall asleep. She just kept thinking about her time with Villanelle in Rome. How she almost ran away with her and in the end turned her back on her. Well she did pay for that. Not by the bullet in her shoulder but by the guilt and anger. The guilt of breaking Villanelle’s heart. Her shoulder reminded her of it every time it hurt and since the bus it only got worse. If she didn’t turn, if they ran away together then it might have been alright. Then at least The Twelve wouldn’t have their star assassin anymore.

The next morning, she felt horrible as always. She got ready and went to work. The Bitter Pill is an alright place to work. It’s less life threatening than MI6 and its less boring than her restaurant job. It’s still interesting enough to keep her going. Whatever job she has, she was haunted by Villanelle. So better to use the knowledge she gained for something good. She didn’t much care whether it was for MI6 or The Bitter Pill as long as it wasn’t wasted doing dishes in a restaurant.

The day went by like a blur and she went home. The sky was grey and it drizzled. People passed by and they didn’t much care about each other. When you walk in London you’re never your own person, you’re part of the crowd. Cities like this makes the blending in part of the Villanelle’s job just so much easier, but Eve knew that she would be able to pick Villanelle out of the crowd just like that.

She arrived at her appartement and threw her keys on the kitchen counter. Evenings are always the same alone. While turning on the tv, she dropped her jacket on her bed. She went to her kitchen to get some wine but then she realised that there was something on her bed. There was a present on her bed. It was a small box wrapped up in beautiful wrapping paper of white and gold and a bow. Her heart started pounding in her ears. She got a knife and stepped closer to the present. She opened the wrapping and in the small box was a knife. A knife that was very familiar. It was the same knife as the one she used to stab Villanelle with in her Paris apartment. She took a small paper from next to the knife. The writing was beautiful and familiar. “Merry Christmas, baby.”


	2. The Subway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been not well for nearly a week so I offer you chapter 2.

“Merry Christmas, baby.” She traced the words with her fingers. She felt enchanted by it. This small piece of paper and this gift. A gift from Villanelle. Someone who shot her and left her for dead. Someone who broke into her apartment to give this to her. Someone who knows where she lives after she did her best to hide. She knows where she lives. Eve shot up which she regretted rather quickly when her shoulder started hurting soon after. She walked to the door quickly, her breath beginning to race. She checked her locks haphazardly. Nothing was unlocked nor were there locks broken. She rushed to the bed and threw the present of the bed. The knife fell out of the box and flew across the room. Eve sat down and tried to get her breath more calm. Why does Villanelle keep finding her? She even found her on a moving bus. That can only mean she has been following her for a while and knows about The Bitter Pill and where she lives. All that hiding was for nothing in the end. What was she even hiding for? For her or was it for her failed marriage? All she knew was that hiding was not worth it anymore. She kept staring at the present. Villanelle was like a drug to her. Christmas together with Villanelle would be alright but not like this. She got the knife and the box it was in and placed it somewhere so she could see it often. She was certain now. Tomorrow she would go to a store and pick up a tree and ornaments. She didn’t feel like celebrating Christmas but she’ll be damned if Villanelle steals it from her.

Next morning a green watering can above a banner welcomed her to the store. Eve was determined to make Christmas special and she went all the way to Camden Town to do so. She got a cart and walked right to the Christmas section of the store. She was sure nearly all of London had their tree up already as she saw that there were just a few trees left. One of the trees stood out to the others. Except for it being pyramid shaped, the tree was compact and full. The scent wasn’t quite as strong and the branches were thicker. She was certain it would look nice in her apartment. While struggling to throw it in her cart, she spotted a pot to put the tree in and the lights for it. Now she only needed ornaments which she found quickly after that. She looked through the different styles and found them all extremely boring. After a sigh, she took ornaments from all different styles and went to the cash register. The upbeat sales assistant asked if she wanted a Santa hat. 

“What?” Eve breathed out in an ill-tempered manner. She just wanted to go home and set up the tree. 

“Do you want a Santa hat? Everyone who buys a tree gets a hat for free.” the sales assistant said still with a smile. 

On which Eve responded with a brusque “No.” and didn’t even bother to smile. 

After that the sales assistants gave Eve a pitying look and just simply said the total. Eve paid and didn’t say thank you or goodbye. She didn’t need to be pitied, she hates to be pitied. She is quite proud about doing something for Christmas, even if it’s just putting up some stupid tree. It was her tree which didn't need to be pitied either. Eve got the bag with the ornaments and dragged the tree over the ground, which she would regret later, to the subway. She has taken a 52 minute ride there and will take a 52 minute ride back if it meant she could make Christmas special. 

She was soon in a busy subway train painted yellow and blue. The seats were just as worn out as Eve’s life and she didn’t mind that she had to stand as they all were taken. While hugging her tree all she could listen to were the sounds of the train moving and the occasional robotic voice announcing which station they arrived at. 

_ tsjktsjk tsjktsjk tsjktsjk _

__

Some people were giving Eve weird looks. She didn’t know whether it was because she was hugging a tree or it was because she was so late to get ready for Christmas. 

_ tsjktsjk tsjktsjk tsjktsjk _

__

This would be her first Christmas alone and she was determined to enjoy it. 

_ tsjktsjk tsjktsjk tsjktsjk “Now arriving at Victoria Station”. _

__

Just as many people got off as they got on. She became part of the crowd again and at least it made her feel safe. She knew nobody would care about her in the end. 

_ tsjktsjk tsjktsjk tsjktsjk _

__

“Did you replace moustache with a tree? it’s an improvement” said someone behind her with a thick russian accent. Eve's neck hair stood on end. She turned around quickly, nearly dropping the tree and all she could form was her name. 

“Villanelle”


	3. The Tree

She had a smug smile on her face while tracing every inch of Eve’s body with her eyes. She looked extraordinary as always as she was wearing a white cotton linen shirt with Beige suit pants. Her blonde hair in a bun. 

“Are you going to headbutt me again?” Villanelle said, her hands were in her pockets. 

Eve looked like the exact opposite of Villanelle. She was hugging a tree with a winter coat and regular jeans on. Eve was surprised to say the least. Was she going to headbutt her again? Eve didn’t feel angry anymore, not towards her. She didn’t feel the rage she felt on the bus. When she looked at Villanelle, she only felt something else. An exciting feeling. A feeling that felt like tingling through her whole body. 

“Don’t worry, you’re safe.” Eve managed to say with a laugh on which Villanelle’s smile got bigger. 

“So did you like my present?” Villanelle asked. Did Eve like the present? A replica of the same knife she used to stab Villanelle with. A present Villanelle gave to her by breaking into her apartment and leaving it on her bed. 

“I did, why do you think I have a tree?” Eve said. After that they both had a tense and careful talk, they even changed to the connecting train together. They kept talking until the robotic voice proclaimed that they were arriving at Eve’s stop. 

“Do you want to come over? We can set up the tree together and continue our talk?” Eve asked, quite hopeful. Christmas with Villanelle would be lovely and to be honest she just didn’t want her to disappear from her life again. 

“I would like that.” she answered and offered if she could carry the bag with the ornaments and lights. Their talk got less tense and less careful. Eve felt a bit nervous and talked significantly more than Villanelle, but she didn’t seem to mind as she listened. Villanelle seemed warm, like all her worries disappeared while listening. When they arrived in the apartment, Eve asked if Villanelle could help her with getting the pot out of the bag and putting it under the tree so she could put it down in the pot. They were so invested in talking that they didn’t notice how they were styling the tree. When they were done, Villanelle stepped back and looked at it. The tree wasn't in a good shape after it was dragged over the ground and the ornaments from different styles didn’t help. 

“That tree looks like Pablo Picasso vomited over it after he ate Paella” Villanelle said with a disgusted look. 

“I rather like it, it’s our tree.” Eve replied while happily looking at the tree. That reply made Villanelle look at her like a deer in headlights. Our tree. Eve didn’t seem to realise how much that reply touched her. 

“Did you mean it? The kiss?” she said with no smile to be found. Eve looked down and started to really think about an answer. It would be easy to say that she only kissed her for a distraction to headbutt her but that would’ve been half of a truth. She did feel something during that kiss. She didn’t know if it was because Villanelle was on top of her telling her to smell her or if it was from frustration. All she knew is that she had clear feelings for Villanelle which were too late to deny. An answer to that question was unclear for her. 

“I don’t know. Everytime when I am close to you, my feelings for you are indecipherable” Eve said. She believed that that was the truest answer she was able to give. Both true to herself as to Villanelle. Villanelle looked at her, her eyes piercing through hers. 

“Well then I better get going.” Villanelle said with a serious look. Her smile was gone and her tough exterior seemed ready to fall apart. 

“No, please stay. It’s already late and dark outside. Stay the night.” Eve said while quickly grabbing her hand. She wanted to continue talking with her. Continue with her being in the same room with her. Eat dinner with her and get another chance to share a bed with her. 

“Are you scared some stranger would attack me in the middle of night and I wouldn’t be able to defend myself while they slit my throat?” Villanelle sarcastically asked.

“Look, at least come down for Christmas Eve?” Eve asked while Villanelle crossed the short distance to her door. She opened the door and put her right hand against the frame, not facing Eve. She looked down as if she had trouble finding an answer. 

“I will. Goodbye Eve.” She said and closed the door.

  
“Goodbye”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling mentally not the best so I hope it didn't reflect in my writing. Writing made me happier so I hope it makes people just as happy as it did for me.


	4. The Evening

Sweater and trousers or a dress? If a sweater, what sweater or a dress what dress? Eve pulled a dusty old christmas sweater out of the closest. She got the sweater as a present a couple of years back. The sweater was green and the picture on it was a candy cane with the words “it’s not going to lick itself”.  _ Why the hell not? _ , Eve thought. She put the sweater on and found a pair of trousers that worked with it. She started making Christmas dinner and hoped it was going to be good enough. She set the small table, that’s usually her nightstand, with crackers, crisps and drinks. Soon she heard a knock on her door. She clenched her hands together while a nervous feeling traveled over her spine to her stomach. She opened the door and saw the most beautiful and interesting woman she has ever met. She had a beautiful white blouse on, with voluminous ruched sleeves and black trousers. Her whole outfit was making Eve feel underdressed and she was pretty sure the outfit was as expensive as her rent. 

“Missed me?” Villanelle said with her trademark smug smile. 

“Always. I don’t own a table… or chairs so you’re going to have to sit down on the bed.” Eve said and guided Villanelle into the apartment. 

“We’re already moving to the bed huh?” Villanelle cleverly responded, hands in her pockets. 

Eve caught herself staring at her for too long before moving to the bed. She sat down and took her glass in her hand and quickly said “ za tvajó zdaróvye” before taking a big sip from her glass. Villanelle raised her glasses. She was staring like she wanted to devour Eve while taking a sip from her drink. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Eve said, feeling completely intimidated. She decided to stand up and continue Christmas dinner to forget the nervous feeling in her stomach. When she walked to the kitchen she was stopped by Villanelle. 

“That can wait.” Villanelle said while Eve turned to face Villanelle. They were in each other's personal space and it felt comfortable and warm. Eve wanted to be consumed by the warmth. Be devoured by it. Normally she feels fear and anger and arousal all at once when they’re so close together but not now. They planned this dinner on their own terms in a safe space. It wasn’t Villanelle breaking into her home or Eve going to her to demand something of her. They were there in that moment together without any master plan or proposition. Just Eve and Villanelle, together, and yet Eve wanted to be closer to her. She closed the distance and time stopped when her lips met Villanelle’s. Her lips were wonderfully soft and her heart skipped a beat just feeling those lips on hers. Villanelle deepened the kiss and put her hand in Eve’s curls. God, Villanelle became more addicting to Eve the more she kissed her. She wrapped her arm over her waist and wanted Villanelle to never leave. This was a beautiful trance they were in and it felt like heaven. Yet feeling her blouse move under her hand while Villanelle was kissing her back. Feeling her hand in her hair. Hearing her voice whisper her name desperately. It all became too much for Eve. They broke the kiss and touched foreheads when Eve moved her hand from Villanelle’s back to her cheek. 

“Dinner?”

“Dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter took a bit long and it's definitely not Christmas anymore. This is the end normally but I might write something extra at some point if people want it. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all really enjoyed reading this.


End file.
